atrapados
by Natalia shane
Summary: que pasa cuando te quedas atrapado en un salón de clases. Trixie y sus amigas: Danna, Pili, Akyra, Elsa, Dani y Karem se queda atrapadas con los chicos que les gustan. Eli y sus amigos: El Caballero, Billy, Kord, Pablo, Jack y Twist habra muchas parejas (EliXie, Dannallero, Pilly, Kory, Elsablo, Dack y Twistem) (UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO)
1. Chapter 1

ATRAPADOS

**Dani:** de piel clara y cabello hasta la cintura negro azulado y ojos negros y de estatura normal. la ropa, un pantalón gris oscuro con rodilleras y botas tipo converse negras la blusa color azul aqua con una blanca de tirantes abajo de la azul Y la lanzadora Blanca con toques azul marino

**Elsa: **su cabello era rubio con mechas de colores, ojos celestes una playera de color negro con líneas de color morado, rojo y blanco, un cinto para babosas un pantalón color gris con rodilleras en su cadera tenía una mochila de color azul cielo y en su pierna izquierda un cinto para mi lanzadora y su lanzadora era de color negro y morado

Un día normal en la Instituto Slugterra un grupo de amigas estaba en la cafetería platicando: Trixie, Karem, Akyra, Dani, Elsa, Pili y Danna

Dani: esto es aburrido pero más las matemáticas- dijo con un tono de desesperación

Elsa: ja mira quien habla yo reprobé matemáticas ¿Por qué siempre repruebo?- dijo con un tono curioso

Todas-Elsa: porque nunca estudias- gritaron juntas a Elsa

Akyra: y por cierto ¿porque nunca estudias?- pregunto curiosa

Elsa: jejeje es una larga historia

Trixie: en serio…- miro seria a Elsa

Elsa: siiiiii- dijo nerviosa

Dani: Pili, Danna, Karem ¿Por qué Elsa nunca estudia matemáticas?

Pili, Danna y karem: eeehhh… porqueelihaceunafiestaensucasaykasalecontwistyelsasaleconpablo (**no resistí es que amo el twistem y el nombre de mi pareja Elsa x Pablo es: elsablo)**

Elsa y Karem: ¡Pili, Danna!, que palabra no entienden que no le digan a nadie

Danna, Pilli: no lo pudimos resistir- dijeron mientras se escondían atrás de akyra por que sabe que Elsa y Karem es capaz de hacer

Dani: chicas mejor…corran mientras nosotras agarramos a Elsa- dijo preocupada por la cara que hizo Elsa asía, Danna y pili solamente se pararon y salieron corriendo.

En ese momento entran los chicos Eli, Twist, Kord, Jack, Pablo, Billy y el caballero

**Jack: **de piel clara, ojos de color miel, es de cabello castaño con una playera de color azul marino con rayas de color plateado pantalones de color gris unas botas de color negras con un rayo de color azul y su lanzadora era de color rojo claro con rojo fuerte

**Pablo: **era de pelo negro de ojos café tenía una playera de color café clero con detalles amarillos y naranjas su pantalón de mezclilla su lanzadora era de color negra con blanca, tenía una botas de color negro con rojo

Danna: ¡EEEELLLLIIII!- grito Danna al ver a Eli ahí

Billy: Eli creo que te hablan- dijo Billy mientras señalaba a danna y pilli corriendo

Eli: Danna ¿Qué paso? –dijo mientras Danna se escondía atrás del caballero y Pili se escondía detrás de Billy

Danna: Es…-no termino por que se escuchó un grito

XX: ¡DANNA Y PILY DONDE ESTAN! Gritaron furiosas Elsa y Karem

Pili: Karem y Elsa nos quieren matar- dijo asustada

Pablo y Twist: ¿Por qué?- dijeron asustado y curiosos

Pili: por que dijimos… el secreto jejeje

Todos-pablo y twist: ¿Qué secre…- no pudieron terminar por alguien

Karem: Pili, Danna ¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo karem con la mirada asesina hacia las dos chicas, ellas namas se pusieron nerviosas y se hicieron para atrás pero chocaron con algo y se dieron la vuelta solo para encontrarse nada menos y nada mas que…

Elsa: ¿a dónde creen que van?- cruzándose de brazos con una ceja alzada

Pili y Danna: UPS

Trixie, Akyra y Dani llegaron corriendo

Eli hizo una cara de enamorado hacia Trixie y Trixie solo se sonrojo

Kord: hola Akyra- dijo Kord y Akyra se sonrojo

Jack: Hola Dani- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y Dani se sonrojo

Elsa y Karem les iban a hacer algo Danna y a Pili pero en eso sonó la campana para la última clase del día

En esa clase todos estábamos juntos los bancos eran de dos entonces se sentaron en dos

Eli con Trixie en una mesa, Kord con Akyra en otra, Pili con Billy se sentaron juntos pero Pili quería sentarse ahí con Billy para no estar cerca de Elsa y Karem, Elsa y Pablo juntos pero debajo de las bancas se agarraron de las manos, Danna con el caballero, Dani con Jack y Karem con Twist los 14 se durmieron en la clase.

Pero cuando se despertaron vieron que le salón estaba vacío

Elsa: cuanto tiempo nos quedamos dormidos- dijo sorprendida

Eli: no lo sé pero hay que irnos ya se acabó la escuela

Karem, Pili, Elsa: AL FIN- Dijeron levantando las manos como de VICTORIA

Karem y Elsa: pero hay algo que se nos olvidó hacer- dijeron pensativas

Pili y Danna: no nada, no se les ha olvidado nada- dijeron nerviosas

Twist: hay que salir de aquí ya quiero ir a la fi… digo a mi casa

Billy: creo que no vamos a poder salir

Todos-Billy e Eli: ¿Por qué?

Eli: porque la puerta está cerrada con llave.

Todos-Eli y Billy: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Que les pareció bueno nos vemos luego **

**ADIOS :D**


	2. atrapados 2

Atrapados 2

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Eli: porque la puerta está cerrada con llave

Todos-Eli y Billy: ¿¡QUEEEE!?

Elsa: ¡COMO QUE NO SE ABRE!- dijo asustada mientras pablo le agarraba de la cintura, pero cuando Eli se volteo a ver a Elsa vio a pablo agarrándola de la cintura, Eli le hizo una mirada asesina a Pablo y el solo se alejó de Elsa (**en serio Eli no dejas a Pablo acercarse a mi wow Eli sobreprotector de su prima**)

Billy: no, no se puede abrir

El Caballero: el conserje debió pensar que ya no había nadie en el salón y debió cerrar la puerta con llave

Twist: entonces que hacemos esperar hasta mañana para que abran la puerta- todas las chicas lo miraron incrédulas- ¿Qué?

Dani: Twist ¿sabes que día es hoy verdad?- dijo Dani mientras se golpeaba la frente con su mano

Twist: jueves jejeje me pierdo fácilmente

Karem: ¡ES VIERNES IDIOTA VAN A VENIR TODOS LOS MAESTROS HASTA EL LUNES!- le grito furiosa – _lo siento_, cariño- (Lo que está en cursiva lo dicen susurrando)

Twist_: no te preocupes, amor_

Pasaron minutos las chicas estaban sentadas en los bancos y los chicos estaban viendo el salón Trixie estaba en el escritorio viendo que hay ahí Eli la estaba viendo y fue en donde estaba ella, Eli se le acerco a Trixie y le agarro de la cintura, Trixie solo se asustó y se dio la vuelta quedando a centímetros de distancia de los labios de Eli.

Eli: _estas asustada-_le susurro mientras la abrazaba

Trixie:_ algo_- le dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello de Eli con sus brazos

Eli: _tranquila voy a estar contigo, okey_ – le dijo mientras le ponía un mechón de cabello atrás de su oído

Trixie:_ lo sé- _se iban acercando para unir sus labios sentía sus respiraciones más… mas…y más… hasta que…

Kord: ¡CHICOS MIREN ESTO!- (quien me ayuda a matar a kord por no dejar besar a Eli y Trixie) dijo mientras entraba a un cuarto, Eli y Trixie se separaron extremadamente sonrojados

Akyra: ya vieron eso- dijo sorprendida mientras veía a todas sus amigas boca abierta mientras asistían

Eli fue a ver que encontró Kord y Trixie fue con sus amigas

Trixie: ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?- dijo mientras tronaba los dedos enfrente de las chicas

Todas- Trixie: cuenta, cuenta…- dijeron las chismosas

Trixie: ¿Qué les cuente que?- dijo nerviosa

Pili: de que ibas…

Dani: a besar…

Karem: a Eli…

Danna: en los…

Todas- Trixie: labios- dijeron sorprendidas

Trixie: lo-o vi-e-ron- dijo tartamudeando

Elsa y Karem: hasta lo grabamos- mintieron mientras se reían

Pili: ¡ELSA, KAREM!

Elsa y Karem: okey nos callamos

Dani: entonces que hacemos- dijo Dani aburrida

Trixie: que tal… - no pudo terminar por que Kord les estaba hablando

Kord: chicas miren esto- dijo Kord entrando de nuevo al cuarto

AKYRA: que paso

Chicos: miren esto – quitándose de la puerta para mostrar…

**CONTINUARA… **

**JEJEJE EL 2 CAPITULO TERMINADO **

**En serio quien me apoya para matar a Kord por no dejar a Eli besar a Trixie en los labios **

**Una pregunta ¿Qué banda te gusta y que canción te gusta? Bueno adiós BESOS **

**ELSA CAMBIO Y FUERA :P**


	3. molestias

**Bueno el tercer capítulo de ATRAPADOS espero que les guste habrá Elixie, Elsablo y Kory nos leemos abajo **

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

Chicos: Miren esto- dijeron mientras se quitaban de la puerta para mostrar…

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

Un cuarto lleno de objetos

Danna y Dani: es el cuarto donde ponen los profesores las cosas que les quita a los alumnos

Billy: nos dijo el profesor que este cuarto estaba muy escondido

Karem: bueno ahora no está "muy" escondido

Todos se rieron y fueron a ver que había en ese cuarto que era como un salón lleno de muchos objetos

Eli: oye Elsa- Elsa se volteo a ver a e Eli-

Elsa: mande

Eli: esta no es tu guitarra favorita- mientras señalaba una guitarra eléctrica de color negra con llamas de color rosa fuerte

Elsa: ¡SI!- dijo mientras corría hacia ella- pensé que la habías dejado en tu casa- dijo mientras miraba a Jack

Jack: el profesor me la quito el día que me la prestaste jejeje- dijo nervioso

Fueron a buscar comida Elsa tenía su guitarra puesta, Kord y Akyra estaban juntos Kord se fue acercando más a Akyra, Akyra se volteo y quedo a centímetros de sus labios

Kord:_ hola_

Akyra: o_-l-a-_ dijo sonrojada, Kord se acerca más a los labios de Akyra, Eli estaba viendo a Kord y como venganza por no dejarlo besar a Trixie, tosió y los dos se separaron sonrojados

Eli: _ahora estamos a mano-_ dijo con una sonrisa, Kord solo asistió

Eli se fue con Trixie, Eli le toco el hombro y Trixie se volteo y quedo a milímetros de distancia de los labios de Eli

Eli: ola, otra vez – dijo con una sonrisa

Trixie: ola- dijo mientras veía sus labios, "en serio quiero probar eso labios de Eli" pensó Trixie, Eli y Trixie se estaban acercando más y… más… hasta que

Twist y Karem: Eli será mejor que veas esto- dijeron ambos nerviosos

Eli y Trixie namas juntaron sus frentes

Eli:_ esto tiene que ser una broma- _dijo un poco molesto

Trixie:_no, no lo es_- dijo también un poco molesta fueron donde estaban todos

Eli: ¿qué paso chicos que quieren que vea?

Pili: mejor velo tú mismo- dijo mientas se quitaba de la puerta mostrando algo que hizo que Eli se enojara, pablo estaba… besando a su prima

"**MINUTOS ANTES CON ELSA Y PABLO"**

Elsa se salió del cuarto y se fue al salón y se sentó en un banco mientras practicaba un poco con su guitarra en ese momento Pablo salió y se sentó a lado de Elsa

Pablo: ¿Qué tienes?- dijo preocupado por el estado de su "amiga"

Elsa: nada- mintió

Pablo: no digas que nada porque no te creo

Elsa: bueno es so…- no pudo terminar por qué sintió algo cálido en sus labios y eran los labios de Pablo y lo correspondió, hasta que un grito los sobre salto

XX: ¡ELSA!

**CONTINUARA…**

**¿Quién fue el que grito? ¿Eli besara a Trixie en el próximo capítulo? ¿Quieren Dannallero, Twistem, Pilly, Kory y Dack en el próximo capítulo?**

**Bueno el 3 capítulo de ATRAPADOS **

**Bueno adiós nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **


	4. algo malo

**ALGO MALO**

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

XX: ¡ELSA!

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Elsa y Pablo se voltearon y vieron a… Eli caminado furioso en dirección de Pablo los demás trataban de detenerlo, hasta Trixie, pero como estaba furioso que no los escuchaban, llego hacia Pablo cerro su puño y le dio un golpe en la cara que le hizo sangrar la nariz

Eli: ¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A MI PRIMA!- Dijo mientras ponía a Elsa atrás de el, Kord llego y tuvo que sujetar a Eli para que no mate a Pablo (**que nadie se meta con el Eli furioso XD**)

Kord: Eli ya calmate por favor- dijo tratando de calmar a su amigo, Eli solo se calmo pero tenia pensado que cuando lo soltara, se iba a saltar encima de Pablo, pero se detuvo cuando sintió los dedos de Trixie entrelazándose con los suyos se calmo

Elsa ayudo a parar a Pablo le mando una mirada asesina a Eli e Eli también le mando la mirada, eli solo se fue al cuarto frustado y Trixie solo lo siguió, cuando Trixie encontró a Eli vio que estaba tan frustado que mataria a alguien

Trixie: ¿Eli?

Eli: ¡QUE!- grito molesto y cuando grito Trixie se asusto y Eli solo se impacto por que le grito a la chica que le gusta- lo siento Trixie pensé que era Elsa

Trixie: no importa eli… solo calmate- le dijo mientras agarraba su cara con sus manos e eli solo se puso nervioso

Eli: okey- se iban acercando mas y mas y mas hasta que…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Lo siento por lo corto que es solo que estado muy ocuoada y no e podido escribir mucho y mi mente esta en blanco lo siento **

**ELSA CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	5. secretos revelados

Secretos

**ANTERIORMENTE… **

Se iban acercando y más y más y más hasta que…

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD…**

Unieron sus labios… pero no duro un segundo porque escucharon a alguien acercándose, Eli y Trixie se escondieron y vieron que era Elsa, Karen, Dani, Danna y Pili **(Akyra se quedó con los chicos para ayudar a pablo y estar con KORD, KORY YEAH)**

Pili: ¿Por qué no le dices Elsa a Eli?- dijo siguiendo a Elsa que estaba preocupada

Elsa: quieres que Eli mate a Pablo- dijo mientras miraba a Pili incrédula pues ya sabe cómo lo va a tomar Eli

Dani: vamos Elsa, dile a Eli que llevas 2 meses saliendo con Pablo- esas palabras hicieron que Eli se sorprendiera y se ponga furioso (**otra vez XD y mejor Pablo cuídate de Eli**) y trixie se asustara porque ella ya sabia y era un secreto

Elsa: no, no le voy a decir

Karen: mira Elsa, si tu no le dices yo le diré- Elsa la miro con una mirada asesina

Elsa: entonces si tú le dices a Eli mi secreto yo le diré el tuyo- dijo con una mirada picara

Karen: okey no le digo- dijo molesta por que sabe su secreto

Danna: hay que volver con los demás okey y alguien sabe qué horas son

Karem miro un reloj que estaba ahí entre las cosas y abrió los ojos como platos

Karem: son las 10:30 PM

Todas-Karem: ¡QUE!

Elsa: hay que buscar un lugar donde dormir… y hay que cerrar la puerta de este cuarto y nos dormimos en el salón y hay que buscar sabanas o lo quesea okey

Todas-Elsa: okey

Elsa, Pili, Dani, Karem, Danna se fueron a otro lado

**MIENTRAS CON NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA…**

Eli estaba enojado con Elsa y más con Pablo porque estaban saliendo, Trixie vio como estaba Eli y le tomo de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla eso hizo que Eli se calmara y se sonrojara

Trixie: cálmate si…- Eli solo asistió y le dio una sonrisa- hay que salir de aquí e ir con los demás y quiero que no mates a Pablo okey

Eli: si, mamá- ellos dos solo rieron y se salieron del cuarto y fueron con los demás cuando llegaron al salón, Kord puso a Pablo atrás de el para que no allá una pelea

Akyra: ya se calmó- Trixie solo asistió e Eli se sentó en las bancas cerro los ojos porque tenía sueño y namas sintió que Trixie se estaba acercando a el e Eli sonrió como un tonto enamorado

Trixie. Puedo- Eli solo asistió y Trixie se sentó a lado de el- sueño

Eli: si, quien podía creer que nos quedaríamos encerrados en el salón

Trixie: si, muy extraño – los dos se empezaron a reír se volvieron a acercar para volver a besarse, como el otro duro muy poco, se iban acercando más y más hasta que…

Pili: ¡CHICOS, AQUÍ HAY SABANAS Y MANTAS!

Eli junto su frente con la de Trixie

Eli: no…

Trixie: puede…

Eli y Trixie: ser- terminaron ambos y fueron con los demás solo faltaba una cosa más en el cuarto Karem y Twist fueron por lo que faltaba

**MIENTRAS CON EL… TWISTEM**

Estaban en un silencio, nadie de los dos hablaba hasta que…

Karem: Twist, cielo en serio lo siento por haberte gritado y haberte dicho idiota- dijo arrepentida… la novia de Twist

Twist: no importa amor sé que no fue tu intención haberme gritado- dijo mientras la abrazaba y Karem le correspondió el abrazo

Karem: entonces me perdonas- le fijo mientras lo mira a los ojos

Twist: claro que i pero quiero mi premio- Twist le dio una sonrisa y Karem le devolvió la sonrisa porque sabía el premio

Karem: okey te doy tu premio- le dio un tierno beso en los labios de su… novio **(Karem sé que me vas a matar y te vas a vengar de mí, creo que fue un gusto conocerme adiós mundo cruel karem me va a matar YOLO)**

Twist y Karem fueron por lo que faltaba y volvieron con los demás namas encontraron 7 sabanas así que 2 personas dormirán en cada sabana:

Eli con Trixie, Kord con Akyra, Billy con Pili, el Caballero con Danna, Dani con Jack, Elsa con Pablo (**Elsa: Toma eso Eli Yolo…Eli: te estaré vigilando Pablo… Pablo: O_O Rayos estoy muerto**) y Twist con karem

Todos se quedaron dormidos porque al día siguiente será aún más divertido…

**CONTINUARA…**

Me extrañaron… pues yo sí... MALDITOS CANADIENCES que ya vieron la peli de bajoterra y estrenara la segunda y aquí ni han sacado el tráiler y espero que en las 2 películas haya ELIXIE sino voy a nerd corps y les digo que le pongan Elixie QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO

Y Eli se ve Sexy malvado lo vie en las fotos que suben en el face Trixie creo que me va amatar por decir esto y cero que Karem también me va a matar por el Twistem

Pero no importa ya escribí este capítulo así que YOOOOOOLLLLLLLOOOOOOO German ya se me quedo pegada esta palabra y solo una pregunta

¿Ven Hola Soy German? Sino busquen e YouTube hola soy German aunque dice unas malas palabras pero es muy gracioso jejejje bueno nos vemos

Natalia o Elsa Cambio y fuera


	6. sentimientos y nuevos

ATRAPADOS

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO QUE ME PIDIERON ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

Todos se durmieron por que mañana se llevaran una grande sorpresa…

**ACTUALIDAD… **

Por una de las ventanas del salón pasa la luz del sol dándole a los ojos de Dani haciendo que los abra los ojos y se sonrojo al ver a Jack muy cerca de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero Jack abrió un ojo sin que Dani se dé cuenta se movió (ellos cuando estaban dormidos Jack se movió y quedaron frente frente)haciendo que los labios de Dani chocaran con los labios de Jack y Jack se despertó y correspondió el beso y Dani también correspondió el beso, se separaron por oxigeno

Dani: buenos días- dijo mientras se sonrojaba por aquel accidente

Jack: buenos días- dijo también sonrojado pero feliz porque su pequeño accidente funciono

Dani: hay que buscar algo de comer en el cuarto mientras los demás están dormidos- dijo mientras evitaba verlo a la cara por lo que paso

Jack: okey pero antes- dijo mientras tomaba el mentón de Dani y le daba un tierno beso en los labios Dani paso ambos brazos por el cuello

Jack al ver que Dani le correspondía paso ambos brazos por la cintura de su "amiga"

Dani: eso es lindo de tu parte ven vamos a buscar comida- dijo mientras se paraba de las sabanas donde durmió junto con Jack

Dani y Jack fueron al cuarto y buscaron comida pero un ruido los hizo para de la búsqueda y se acercaron a donde creyeron escuchar el ruido movieron unas cosa que estorbaban y se sorprendieron al ver 2 chicos y 2 chicas también buscando algo (gracias aguskisslove por tu idea)

Jack y Dani: ¡NO SE MUEVAN!- pero cundo se acercaron Jack puso su pie en una cuerda y la cuerda lo sujeto e hizo que lo pusiera de cabeza (estos chicos y estas chicas lo tienen planeado)

Dani: ¡JACK!- ese grito despertó a los demás- que es lo que quieren… Lucy- dijo al ver una chica castaña de ojos amarillos esa chica siempre la molestaba junto con Elsa era la más presumida de la escuela vestía una falda de color rojo y una blusa verde con tacones de color negro

Lucy: no puede ser… porque ella yo quería mejor a Eli el chico más lindo de la escuela- dijo mientras hacía ojos soñadores

Jack: el nunca estará junto a ti, él está enamorado de Trixie- ya conocía Lucy sabia el que Lucy haría todo lo posible para alejar a Eli de Trixie

XX: mira quién habla la tonta de esa Peli-rosa nunca se separa de el guapo caballero- dijo una chica de cabello rubio de ojos color miel vestida con una falda de color Negro y una blusa de color amarilla y tenis de color blancos con tacones

Jack: Gaby- dijo sorprendido

Gaby: Hola… hermanito- dijo con voz de sarcasmo

Dani: Danna no es una tonta tú lo eres y yo tengo una duda ¿tú eres hermano de ella?- dijo mientras primero señalaba a Jack y luego señalaba a Gaby, Jack solo asistió a penado

Los demás llegaron de donde estaban y se encontraron a Gaby y a Lucy

Todos-Dani y Jack: Gaby, Lucy – dijeron confundidos

Gaby: sorprendidos

Lucy: Hola Eli- dijo mientras hacía ojitos soñadores, haciendo que Trixie se ponga… celosa

XX: claro olvídenos de que estamos aquí- dijo un chico de cabellos café y ojos de color azul con una playera de color azul marino con un pantalón de mezclilla y tachones de color naranja con negro

Eli: Brandon- dijo con una mirada seria porque el chico más popular que el de la escuela estaba ahí

XX: y Alex- salió entre las sombras un chico de pelo rojizo de ojos amarillos con una playera color blanca y azul y pantalón de mezclilla con zapatos marca converse de color negros

Elsa y Karem: este día puede ser peor- dijeron con sarcasmo

Brandon y Alex: Hola preciosas le da gusto vernos- dijeron mientras veían a Trixie y a Pili, haciendo que Eli y Billy se pongan… celosos

Kord bajo a Jack de la soga, pero cuando se acercó a Dani ella solo se alejó de él, ella no lo quería ver por lo que descubrió

Dani: "no puedo creer que me allá enamorado del hermano de Gaby ella siempre me molesta"- pensó regreso al salón y se recargo en la pared se va deslizando se cubrió la cara y lágrimas le empezaron a salir.

Elsa regreso al salón y vio a su amiga llorar y se acercó a ella

Elsa: Dani porque lloras- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de su mejor amiga para que se parara

Dani: snif… Jack es hermano de… Gaby- dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga y Elsa le correspondo el abrazo para decirle que no está sola (abrazan como amigas eh)

Los demás llegaron y vieron a Dani llorar y fueron a ver porque lloraba

El caballero: Dani porque lloras

Elsa: díselo a Jack- hizo señas a Trix, Ka, Aky, Pili, Danna para que hablaran a solas ellas solas ellas asistieron, se alejaron de ellos y fueron a hablar a solas con Dani y Elsa

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON JACK…**

Jack: porque lo hiciste ella ya no me va a hablar Gaby- le dijo molesto a su hermana

Gaby: porque ella no es popular se junta con esas tontas y es como Elsa- dijo con su voz de estúpida presumida

Jack: deje de sentarme con ustedes cuando me entere que molestabas a la chica que me gusta y Dani tiene razón eres muy tonta

Gaby: algún día vas a volver con nosotros- dijo mientras se dirigía al salón donde está Eli y los demás- vamos chicos vallamos con los demás

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS CHICAS…**

Aky: ¿Qué paso porque Dani lloras?- dijo preocupada por el estado de su amiga

Elsa: por que descubrió que Jack es hermano de…- se mordió el labio inferior y en sus ojos se notó la ira

Todas-Dani y Elsa: de quien

Elsa: Gaby- dijo en un susurro pero las chicas la oyeron

Trixie: no

Danna: lo

Karem: puedo

Akyra: creer

Pili: de esa estúpida presumida

Elsa solo asistió luego todas abrazaron a Dani como las amigas que son y decirle a Dani que la van apoyar

**MIENTRAS CON LOS CHICOS…**

Eli: que creen que tenga Dani

Twist: no lo sé pero dijeron algo sobre Jack

Kord: si Jack le hizo daño se las verá conmigo- dijo mientas tronaba sus nudillos luego escucharon que alguien se acercaba y era Jack, Kord le agarró del cuello lo pego la pared

Jack: oye que te pasa Kord

Billy: que le hiciste a Dani

Jack: yo… yo

Eli: habla ahora- dijo molesto

Jack: elladescubrioquesoyhermanodeGaby- dijo rápido pero todos le entendieron

Todos-Jack: ¡QUE!

Las chicas regresaron pero Dani se quedó en una banca

Pili: porque no nos lo dijiste

Jack: no quería que se enojaran conmigo lo siento

Todos-Jack: estas perdonado

Karem: pero ahora Dani está enojada contigo será mejor que te esperes para hablar con ella

Elsa: hablando de la presumida, mira quien viene- dijo con una mirada molesta al ver que venía Lucy y su amiga Gaby

Brandon venía con ellas y cuando llego con los demás se acercó a Trixie

Brandon: Hola lindura me extrañaste- dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de Trixie, Eli vio esa acción que lo puso celoso, Lucy vio eso y sonrió porque tiene un plan para separar a Eli de Trixie y para que Eli este con ella

Tixie: no- hizo una cara de asco y se separó de él haciendo que Eli se ponga feliz de que su chica no esté cerca de Brandon

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON DANI…**

Ella estaba en el escritor del maestro ya había dejado de llorar y busco en los cajones algo pero cuando abrió un cajo puso una sonrisa y grito

**MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS…**

Dani: ¡CHICOS MIREN ESTO!

Los demás fueron a ver lo que encontró Dani y sonrieron al ver que era…

OLA LOS DEJE EN SUSPENSO ESO ME GUSTO

NO SE CREAN ESTA HISTORIA SIGUE SOLO QUIESE VER COMO SE LA CREIAN

BUENO A LEER

El caballero: es la llave de la puerta al fin podemos salir de aquí- dijo feliz mientas lo agarraba

Gaby: okey hay que salir de aquí no quiero estar con estas perdedoras

Elsa y Karem: como nos dijiste

Gaby: per-de-do-ras

Elsa y Karem: las vas a pagar rubia teñida

Pablo y Twist detuvieron a sus novias de la cintura antes de que se lanzara encima de Gaby

Pablo: Elsa, cariño ya tranquilízate okey- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Elsa se tranquilizara e Eli se molestara al ver tan cerca a Pablo de su Prima

Eli: "cuando salgamos de aquí te voy a matar Pablo"- pensó Eli (okey no sé porque pero ya me gusto la rivalidad de Eli y Pablo YOLO)

Twist: tú también

Elsa y Karem: okey

Danna: hay que salir de aquí- dijo mientras vio a el caballero dirigirse a la puerta pero un nuevo sentimiento creció en ella al ver como Gaby se acercaba al caballero para estar muy cerca de el para nunca separarse

Alex: yo abro la puerta para que Pili me vea como su héroe- Pili solo rodeo sus ojos al escuchar eso y Billy se puso celoso

Billy: mejor la abro yo

Kord: chicos no pelen mejor yo la abro

Eli: chicos mejor la abro yo- pero como ya conocemos a los hombres hacen los mejor para impresionar a las mujeres estuvieron peleando por la llave pero en un momento Brandon tenía la llave y vio a Trixie y le guiño el ojo eso hizo que Eli se ponga celoso al Extremo y se lanzara hacia Brandon y haciendo que la llave saliera volando por una ventana que estaba arriba de la perta cayendo al pasillo (Gracias Connie por tu idea)

Todos-Eli y Brandon: ¡ELI, BRANDON YA VIERON LO QUE HICIERON!- gritaron furiosos por que la única forma de salir está en el pasillo luego escucharon un carro de conserje y se acercaron a la puerta para oír un silbido

Todos: es el conserje- dijeron felices y gritaron – CONSEJE AQUÍ ESTAMOS AQUÍ ADENTRO SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PASILLO…**

Nuestro querido conserje que era… Pronto estaba escuchaba música por sus audífonos hasta que escucho golpes en una puerta y se quitó los audífonos con las manos temblorosas y escuchó gritos que los espanto y los gritos decían

Todos (Gritos): ¡CONSERJE AQUÍ ABRANOS POR FAVOR ESTAMOS AQUÍ ENCERRADOS! – Y como es Pronto el "magnifico" salió gritando como niña diciendo

Pronto: ¡FANTASMAS HAY FANTASMAS EN LA ESCUELA!

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SALON…**

Elsa: creo que ese conserje era… Pronto

Todos suspiraron molestos porque ese conserje siempre gritaba por todo

Lucy: creo que nos quedaremos más tiempo aquí- Dijo molesta y feliz, molesta por que esta con Elsa, Trixie, Karem y Dani y Feliz porque su plan va a resultar

**CONTINUARA…**

¿CUAL SERA EL PLAN DE LUCY? ¿CUAL ES EL NUEVO SENTIMIENTO DE DANNA? ¿DANI LE VOLVERA A HABLAR A JACK? (Dani no te preocupes todo se va a arreglar okey) ¿ELI PODRA ALEJAR A TRIXIE DE BRANDON? ¿COMO SALDRAN DEL SALON? ¿ESTO PARECE UN INTERROGATORRIO?

NO LO SE DESCUBRANLO EN EL 7 CAPITULO DE ATRAPADOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

¿Qué canción quieren para el 2 capítulo de la BABOSA DEL TIEMPO?

Crazier de Taylor Swift, Parachute de Laura Marano o Can i have this dance de Vanessa Hudgens y Zac Efron si no conocen las canciones búsquenlas en YouTube y me dicen por el Reviews la que quieren para el segundo capítulo de la babosa del tiempo okey nos leemos pronto y gracias a Connie Concha 2002 y a aguskisslove por sus ideas bueno me despido.

Wow escribí todo esto en un solo día que imaginación tengo y solo fueron 6 paginas espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Connie Concha 2002, aguskisslove, anónima y a todos lo que me apoyaron gracias son los mejores

NATALIA, CAMBIO Y FUERA.


End file.
